Im here for you, Always
by everythingintechnicolor
Summary: Gabriella Montez, has been in love with Best Friend, Troy Bolton, when she seeks comfort from him one night in London, confessions are spilled!Fluffy TxG Review please! Redraft up!


**I didnt get as much feedback as i'd hoped but my exam is tomorrow, and i want as many reviews as possible please! this is the finished copy. its altered a little from the last one so tell me what you think!**

* * *

Nothing ever stays the same. And although when something bad happens you want nothing more than to just lay in bed and cry you cant. You cant let the bad get you down because life doesn't wait for you. There is five hundred, twenty five thousand, six hundred minuets in each year. That is 525600 moments, moments that should be treasured. Good or Bad.

* * *

'What a night!' I said walking into my hotel room the strong smell of body sprays hit me, even though they had been sprayed almost 14 hours ago. I flung myself onto the wooden bed, resisting the urge to just crawl into a ball and let sleep overcome my body. I felt almost dead with tiredness my whole body felt like giving up yet my soul was alive. I had been on such a high for almost four days, I was in London with the school. London was single handed my favourite place in the whole world, I don't know if it was the amazing memories or just the culture but I loved it. We had just stepped into our hotel room, after running through the pouring, cold rain, in shorts and tee-shirts to see Sister Act the Musical, yet we were all laughing the whole way. There was a hint of sadness in the air as we were leaving the next day but I'd had the time of my life.

'Im so tired' my roommate, and one of my best friends, Sharpay moaned as we both just lay down on the comfortable beds. I forced myself to sit up looked around the room, aimlessly. We had really seemed to make the room our own over the past few days, there was pink straightners, bottles of Red Bull and chocolate everywhere, make-up was spewed all over the wooden dressing table, saying we had made it our own was just a nice way of putting how much of a tip it was. I felt sorry for the maid. 'You going for a shower first?' I said between a yawn, she didn't respond, just nodded and opened one of the bottles of Red Bull, it was just after 1am but normally we didn't go to bed until nearer four, and we were up at half past six so it was starting to take its toll on us. Taking a few drinks she past me the bottle and I repeated her actions. 'I wonder who that could be ' she asked, laughing as she pretended to be clueless grabbing her towel as I picked up my phone that was having an epileptic fit on the table. 'Get your shower' I said laughing, she took it and went into the bathroom.

'Hey can I come over?' I bit my lip as my whole body seemed to shiver, There was a fight between my heart and my head as the words left his lips, we weren't aloud other people in our rooms, it was the hotel that told us that but we knew we would be in trouble if we were caught. Although I wanted to see him so badly, the person on the other end of the line was my best friend, Troy. I had seen him twenty minuets ago but I missed him, greatly. Heart wins. 'Sure, just please don't get caught'

A quite knock on my door alerted my from my empty thoughts as I walked over to the door, opening the door I couldn't fight the smile appearing on my face. I let him into my room checking both sides of the corridor to make sure nobody was about. I closed my door as quietly as possible and turned around to see Troy lying on my bed, I had to laugh. 'Movie?' He asked and I nodded, switching my laptop on and putting in 'Rent' both our favourite movie ever! I lay beside his as his arm went around my body, I leaned my head on top of his chest and he kissed my forehead. I have never felt so safe in my life. This was the definition of bliss.

Half way though our 3rd movie- he had agreed to watch High School Musical 3, simply because he knew how much I loved it- I felt myself starting to get tired. 'Gabs?' He whispered being careful not to wake up a sleeping Sharpay 2 meters away from us. I lifted my head to look at him, he was just so perfect his blue eyes had worry shining through and nerves was laced in his voice. 'Can I tell you something' I want to be a good friend, be there for him through everything like I have done for three years, but I had a gut feeling this wasn't going to be something good. 'Sure' I said biting my lip in anticipation, there was a silence. Could only have been 30 seconds. But it felt like an hour. My mind started to race, almost trying to prepare myself for what was about to happen. The carpet covered floor suddenly seemed very interesting to the beauty on my left 'Troy?' I broke the silence, his cold hand grabbed mine and I shivered from the contact, his other arm went around my rubbing my other arm. He thought i was cold. 'I'm only telling you this because I trust you with all my heart, and you know you mean everything to me' uh-oh this was his way of telling me he liked another girl. I felt sick, physically sick, like someone was punching me relentlessly in my gut. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. My unspoken thoughts were screaming louder than the silence in the room. I could feel the boy I was oh so in love with shaking, looking for comfort in me but I couldn't talk. I opened my mouth and nothing came out. I wasn't strong enough to handle this, but my friendship was more important than my feelings it had been that way for the past three years. Ours hands were locked so tight to each other it was almost impossible to fit anything through them, the heat in the room was rising, I felt like I couldn't breath, I thought my whole world was closing in on me. 'Ella, I'm Gay'

It felt like someone had told me I was dieing. That I would never see him again. That I had to leave the country. Everything bad someone could tell me, this felt as if it was worse, possibly because ive never encountered any of those. I could speak, I didn't know what to say. My whole world stopped, his eyes were burning a hole in my head, he was desperate for a reaction out of me, his pleading face almost killed me. All the hope in my body drained out of me, Gay. He was Gay. The boy I was in love with was Gay. Although my best friend who needs me more than anything right now is sitting scared of my reaction and im thinking of myself. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him, I lay my head on his shoulder and he rested his on top of my head. I felt him pick me up and lay us down on my bed, not once removing our hold on each other. 'It will all be okay, I promise' It seems lame as I think of it back, but it was the only thing I could say to him.

I felt someone shaking my body, smiling because his arms were still around me, it was Sharpay. 'Gabs, its 7am, you slept in and Troy needs to get back to his room.' she didn't know what happened last night, she didn't push me, knowing I would tell her when I was ready. 'Wildcat, wake up!' I whispered as he started to stir, we fell asleep you need to get back to your room' He shot up like a rocket, placed a kiss to my forehead and told me he loves before running back to his room. The door shut and I let out a breath I had been holding since last night. For the first time I started crying, I didn't bother to try and control myself, I just let the tears fall down my face as I sunk to the ground. I felt Sharpay help me up and give me a hug. Everything would get better. It had too.

* * *

"when your young, everything feels like the end of the world, but its not, its only the beginning " - Zac Efron. I live by that quote, Although finding out about Troy felt like the end of the world, it isn't, six months on, its easier. He doesn't know how I feel and I don't plan on telling him, but it has its advantages, like when were out shopping or when I need someone to talk to about guys. Its not my ideal situation, but I wouldn't change him, for anything and when the time is right, any guy will be lucky to have him.


End file.
